theloudhousefandomcom_id-20200216-history
After Dark
After Dark (awalnya berjudul The Man with the Plan) adalah angsuran kelima dari novel grafis yang menampilkan The Loud House yang diterbitkan oleh Papercutz pada tanggal 27 November 2018. Deskripsi Resmi Komik 10:55 PM: Ghost of the Town * Penulis: Sammie Crowley * Seniman: Ari Castleton * Pewarna: Gabrielle Dolbey * Letterer: Ida Hem Lucy memberi tahu Lincoln dan Clyde sebuah kisah menakutkan yang terjadi di Rumah Keluarga Loud. 11:00 PM: Drawing a Prank * Penulis: Andrew Brooks * Seniman, Pewarna: David Teas * Letterer: Ida Hem Luan mulai bekerja membuat kejahilan di malam yang gelap. 12:00 AM: Midnight Melody * Penulis, Seniman, Pewarna: Hannah Watanabe-Rocco * Letterer: Ida Hem Terinspirasi oleh inspirasi di tengah malam, Luna berjuang dengan menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk sebuah lagu untuk Sam. 1:00 AM: Goal-Oriented * Penulis: Andrew Brooks * Seniman, Pewarna: Gabrielle Dolbey * Letterer: Ida Hem Lynn mencoba menonton pertandingan sepak bola Eropa secara langsung tanpa membangunkan sisa rumah. 1:55 AM: Ghost in the Basement * Penulis: Sammie Crowley * Seniman: Ari Castleton * Pewarna: Gabrielle Dolbey * Letterer: Ida Hem Pencarian Lincoln dan Clyde untuk hantu yang diceritakan Lucy kepada mereka dimulai di ruang bawah tanah. 2:00 AM: The Early Birds and the Worms * Penulis: Kevin Sullivan * Seniman, Letterer: Ida Hem * Pewarna: Hallie Wilson Lana mencari cacing untuk digunakan sebagai umpan, tetapi mengalami beberapa masalah yang tidak biasa. 3:00 AM: Ships in the Night * Penulis: Sammie Crowley * Seniman, Pewarna: Gizelle Orbino (Lisa's room), Marcus Velazquez (Dream sequence) * Letterer: Ida Hem Lisa mengamati gelombang otak Lily saat dia tidur, tidak menyadari petualangan "keluar dari dunia ini" yang dia alami dalam mimpinya. 3:55 AM: Busted! * Penulis: Sammie Crowley * Seniman: Ari Castleton * Pewarna: Gabrielle Dolbey * Letterer: Ida Hem Pencarian hantu terganggu oleh alarm palsu darurat berkat Clyde. 4:00 AM: The Princess and the Plea * Penulis: Hannah Watanabe-Rocco * Seniman: Isaiah Kim * Pewarna: Lauren Patterson * Letterer: Ida Hem Karena tidak bisa tidur, Lola meminta Lori untuk mencari di bawah kasurnya apa penyebab masalahnya. 5:00 AM: Tub Time * Penulis: Kevin Sullivan * Seniman, Letterer: Ashley Kliment * Pewarna: Colton Davis * Letterer: Ida Hem Lynn Sr. berusaha untuk mandi santai tanpa ada yang memperhatikan... tetapi serangkaian keadaan yang tidak terduga dapat berarti bahwa ia "membiakkan" kesempatannya. 5:55 AM: Boys in the Attic * Penulis: Sammie Crowley * Seniman: Ari Castleton * Pewarna: Gabrielle Dolbey * Letterer: Ida Hem Lelah karena pencarian sepanjang malam, Lincoln dan Clyde memeriksa tempat terakhir di rumah... 6:00 AM: Breakfast is Ready! * Penulis: Kevin Sullivan * Seniman, Pewarna: Angela Entzminger * Letterer: Ida Hem Pagi telah tiba dan Rita terkejut melihat hasil malam liar itu... tetapi setidaknya satu anggota keluarga bisa tidur nyenyak... Trivia * Ini adalah novel grafis pertama di mana masing-masing cerita saling berhubungan: seluruh buku berlangsung selama satu malam, dan peristiwa dari cerita-cerita tertentu disebutkan dalam yang lain. Galeri The man with the plan.jpg|Versi pertama sampul utama. Komik After Dark.jpg The-Loud-House-5-After-Dark-Papercutz-Book-Graphic-Novel-Nickelodeon-Nick-Artwork-Art-Work-With-Logo Sneak-Peek 2.jpg Daftar isi After Dark.jpg en:After Dark tl:After Dark Kategori:Buku Kategori:Barang Dagang Kategori:Komik